When Squirrels Attack
by Saint Mirror
Summary: Various Inuyasha characters get attacked by squirrels...
1. Sesshomaru

A/N: I got this idea when I was watching spongebob…and I thought it would be soo funny!

_**When Squirrels Attack!**_

It started early one day as Sesshomaru and his group were walking down a road in a small forest. Rin was gazing up at the trees while riding Ah-Uhn. Jaken was trailing after Sesshomaru thinking about how hot he was. Sesshomaru was contemplating killing Jaken because he had noticed that the little imp had an unnatural obsession with his butt and it was starting to freak him out.

_Everything's so peaceful._ Sesshomaru thought. _Nothing can go wrong today._ Just then, two freakishly huge squirrels launched themselves at his head making him fall to the ground.

"Attack!" the squirrels screamed. "Don't let him get away!"

Sesshomaru clawed and scratched at the squirrels while Jaken, Ah-Uhn and Rin watched with barely concealed laughter.

Sesshomaru twisted and moved, trying desperately to remove the offending squirrels from his head. Finally, out of pure frustration, he ran to a tree and started to scratch his head against the tree trunk.

It actually did look kinda funny: the great Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands and great dog demon was moving around on the ground twisting against a tree trunk with several killer squirrels on his head.

" I hate you you stupid Squirrels!" he screamed. The squirrels laughed at him and dug their evil little claws even deeper into his head. When he finally had the sense to remember what his father had said about killer squirrels, he flicked his head in this weird rotating movement and the squirrels left his poor abused head.

He looked at his followers who were staring at him.

"What! I don't have to explain myself to you!" They just shook their heads and followed their offended leader away from the evil Forest of Doom.

What Sesshomaru did not know though was that there was someone watching all this…just like with his father years ago. And he was plotting his demise just like his father's.

_**Padfoot: I know that was totally weird but this is my new story.**_

**DareDevil: Did you just do a cliffhanger? **

_**Padfoot: Yes I suppose I just did.**_

Trey: Are you going to write anymore?

**_Padfoot: Perhaps. Oh yes I shall be updating Poor Sesshomaru soon._**

**Trey and DareDevil: What? You didn't tell us that!**

_**Padfoot: You didn't ask.**_

**DareDevil: Please review and tell this evil girl how evil she truly is.**


	2. Inutaishou

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update…the only excuse I can offer is that I've been updating all my stories this week along with school work and being sick.

**DareDevil: You should be…making these good people wait while you lay abed sick is no reason.**

**Trey: I'd shut up if I were you…remember…she knows where you sleep and with that knife in the kitchen drawer so close to her room…**

**DareDevil: --gulp— Sorry Padfoot old girl — laughs nervously — You know I love you.**

**Padfoot: Yeah right. Oh yeah! Today: January 18,2006 is Trey's birthday and so for his birthday I have decided to let HIM write this chapter.**

**Trey & DareDevil: WHAT! **

**Trey: You're kidding right? You never let anyone touch your stories and you're going to let me write a whole CHAPTER by myself?**

**Padfoot: Yep.**

**Trey: I think I love you.**

**Disclaimer: I (the sexy Trey) do not own Inuyasha though I wish I owned Kagome… me and her got some stuff to do ya know?**

**Their Father's Time:**

Inutaishou was making his rounds around his borders with his small son Sesshomaru. Inutaishou shook his head, Sesshomaru was so excitable sometimes and he knew it would lead to his downfall eventually. Shaking his head, he turned to his son.

"Sesshomaru." He said to him.

"Yes, Daddy?" (A/N: Padfoot: aaaawww! Can you see it? A little Sesshomaru with Inutaishou saying daddy like that? Totally cute. Trey: Hey! Get out of here! This

is my story chapter and I'm trying to write!(beats her back with a broom.))

Ignoring the sudden image of two teenagers beating each other with brooms, Inutaishou answered his small son.

"I am about to change into my dog form. Do you wish to ride along on my back?"

The little boy's face lit up with happiness and admiration of his father. He wouldn't be able to turn into his dog demon form until he was 8 years old and at the

moment he was only 6 and a half years old( in demon that is).

"Yes daddy I'd love to ride along."

As soon as Sesshomaru was safely on his back, he took off with a huge bound. He loved this: the winds in his face the smells all coming from different directions

and his small son snuggled safely in his downy white fur. Yep, this is what he lived for.

Well that is until a giant squirrel launched itself at his face causing him to buck and throw Poor Sesshomaru into a tree. At this point he turned into his human form to

better battle the small agent of doom.

Luckily Sesshomaru was a strong little demon pup and the impact had very little effect on him.

No the real person in distress was his father:

He's swinging his head around in weird circles, the squirrel latched on to his face, squealing madly. Inutaishou's running around in wild directions hoping the squirrel

will decide to let go of his face.

Finally he managed to pry the squirrel off of his abused face. His beautiful face had scratches and cuts that were in various states of bleeding and his appearance was

not helped by the fact that he was glaring bloody death at the offending squirrel.

He managed to take a deep calming breath and gathered Sesshomaru to his body in case it decided to attack again so he could throw Sesshomaru in front of it

instead of it latching on to him.

"Why have you attacked me, Agent of Doom?" Inutaishou asked, actually demanded, of the squirrel.

"I have come to avenge my father! You killed him and ate him at a barbeque! BASTARD!"

Inutaishou laughed.

"Oh yes, I remember that. He was extra tasty if that makes you feel any better."

The squirrel looked at him like he was crazy.

"No. It doesn't make me feel any better! You--!"

Apparently while the deranged squirrel had been talking, Inutaishou had decided he had had enough and so he kicked the small animal as far away as he could.

Sesshomaru cheered, as all small sons are required to do when their fathers do something extra stupid like kick a squirrel.

"Let's go home son." Inutaishou said to his small son.

"I'm glad that's all over now." Sesshomaru said to his father.

"Yes. As am I Sesshomaru."

Little did they know that they were both being watched by the colony of deranged squirrels who were, even now plotting their demise.

**Padfoot: Well I have to say that that was different.**

**Daredevil: yep.**

**Trey; speechless over my awesome writing skills are you?**

**Daredevil: No just confused.**

**Trey and Padfoot:…..**

**Padfoot; My story is a monster that feeds off reviews so help the cause…review.**


End file.
